A New Story for the Hearts
by inspiremepatrick
Summary: I think I have found the most pretentious and condescending asshole on the face of this planet. He thinks he can get anything he wants. Really. He what he thinks, haven't I been through enough stress so far why must he add on to them. Even if he is cute. I really hope you like this its my first story and I wanted to give this a try. Thanks!


Dear diary: 12 years old

I think I have found the most pretentious and condescending asshole on the face of this planet. He thinks he can get anything he wants. Really. He what he thinks, haven't I been through enough stress so far why must he add on to them. Even if he is cute.

I sorry for this being my first entry of many I must start because, I have been given this book as a way out, even if some of my problem are a little petty, I feel I must them with you and not stress others out in the process, for intense my brother. He is my main worry most of the time I think he felt this impact more than I did and is still fell now even months after the… I feel as if I can't talk about it even now.

For now I will have to call you Patrick. It's a smart name even if you not real, but your still getting the real scoop I can't lie to you, if I lie to you I lie to myself, and if I can't trust myself how can I trust others.

And another thing this is just between me and you, I do kind of like this condescending and pretentious boy even if he is an asshole. I want to know his side of life how the people are, I hate my first experience but I am willing to try again. He has invited me I attend a formal party with him, isn't this exciting, I hope this goes well... I have been to them many time as a kid but it hard to be proper at the right time all the time. He also says to watch out for his father I don't know what that means but I'm pretty sure that means he won't like this relationship, or this developing relationship that he wants me to be in.

I will ask my bother for advice he has been through this before. I'm sure and I hope this goes well for me, wish me luck see you soon.

Love, Naruto.

Naruto closed the small leather bound book and put it one of the desk draws to keep safe and hidden, then walked over to his bed. He flopped down and curled up in his sheets, snuggling close to his pillow.

(SLAM)

Naruto jolted up of bed and missed the edge and fell off. Soon after Kyuubi came through my bedroom door.

"Naruto why are you on the floor?"

"Because I didn't think you would have slammed the door as soon as I got relaxed."

"So you fell out if bed because I slammed the door. I should use that to wake you up in the morning don't you think." He looked at him with a smirk that said he would try the next time to scare me shitless.

"Whatever. What are you doing back so early anyway?"

"What does my baby brother have something to hide?" Kyuubi raised his eyebrow in thought.

"That Uchiha is not in here right?" Kyuubi started to search for something in my closet.

"He's not in here if that is what you are looking for."

"I'm telling you he is no good for you I have experienced this before you know."

"Yes I understand that but I'm not a relationship with him yet anyway. And is it really fair to say he will be like his brother."

"You never Naruto I'm just here to watch out for you and if you get hurt I am right here for you."

"Thanks Kyuu for the support but nothing has happened yet."

"I know but let's not say that it won't not dinner will be unpackaged really soon."

"Unpackaged?"

"Yes I bought dinner I have some studying to do and I didn't have the time, did you finish your homework." he said as he walked for the door and headed down the stairs

"Yes…" Naruto ended it unsurely and looked away from the door and up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact.

"You better be finished by the time you need to sleep, I'm not going to be called by Iruka one more time saying you fell asleep in class." Kyuubi disappeared down the stairs to put the food.

"Yeah, yeah it'll be fine I'm almost done. I just have few things to finish." Truth be told he did finish his homework but he was trying to pit something else to together that required his full concentration.


End file.
